The present invention is directed to a control for a device associated with an unwinding roll of web material. In particular, the invention is directed to a control which continuously monitors the length of material on the unwinding roll. The invention is particularly suited for use in an automatic splice control system for a web splicer apparatus which includes at least one unwinding (running) web roll and one stationay (ready) web roll and a splice mechanism for splicing the running web to the ready web.
Control systems for monitoring the level of wrap on a running roll are well known in the art. See co-pending patent application Ser. No. 791,095, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,482, entitled "Automatic Web Splice Control System" assigned to the assignee herein and the art listed in the application.
The present invention concerns a pioneering design of a control system for a device associated with an unwinding web roll. The invention utilizes modular state-of-the-art microcomputer components. It is fully automatic. The control exercised by the system is adaptable. The control can be altered readily to suit the particular requirements of an application by modification of the system software.
An advantage of the invention is that it effects fully automatic monitoring of the level of wrap on an unwinding roll.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is modular and employs readily available integrated circuit components which are easily interchanged to facilitate repair.
A further advantage of the invention is that it provides extremely adaptable control of a large variety of production apparatus which may be used in association with an unwinding roll.
Other advantages appear hereinafter.